


The Horror of the Alien

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Invasion, Community: spook_me, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's disgusted by the alien creatures</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of the Alien

They were so different. It was enough to keep his reactions on constant edge. It wasn't just the size, or their ugliness. It was the incomprehensible differences in basic design. Everything about the alien species made day to day interactions impossible without being aware of the new species' innate habits and abilities that set them apart from his own species.

Worst, the aliens were so...smug. In their way of thinking, they were the superior species, and it came out in their insistence that things be done their way. He didn't quite know what was going through commands' thought processes, but the taint of the alien civilization grew steadily. Whether it was cultural, through their entertainment and recreational activities, or even the borrowing of their historical data to pattern new defenses and attack strategies, Command was being wooed and seduced by the aliens, losing their own identity, and expecting all of their people to follow suit.

He swore up and down he would never fully trust one of the aliens, never let them get hooks into him.

`~`~`~`~`

_He was home. Home that almost had no room for him, because he was a warrior, and this was now a land of peace. But his leader still needed him. He followed, he made sure his leader was safe, and he dealt with the problems that threatened his leader._

The world was pristine, rebuilt. It shone in ways he could not ever remember seeing, and the former blights were scoured away, lost to the tragic tales of history. Finally, their people could heal and move forward. His only care was keeping himself shining, as he ought to be, while ensuring that his Leader remained safe from harm that had to lurk beneath the gloss of their new lives.

Then the ships came. Stubby wings flanking a cylindrical body, landing on their flatter surfaces on fragile looking wheels. Everywhere around him, new ships were landing, taking advantage of the wide, flat streaks of the landscape that had once been used by the fliers of their own world.

All over his world, he could tell from the data feeds, these ships squatted and waited, perched on the verge of unleashing their occupants. Then one hatch cracked open, and the hideous, fleshy aliens came out en masse....

`~`~`~`~`

"Sunstreaker!" The voice and the rough feel of being shaken brought the gladiator up out of his recharge, automatically batting hard at the source. Sideswipe was too good a gladiator himself to be caught by it, and moved away, though his worried blue optics stayed on his brother.

"Slag off," Sunstreaker growled as he sat up.

"What the Pits is up with you?" Sideswipe demanded.

"None of your empty processor's concern!" Sunstreaker snapped, shoving that awful image as far away as he could.

"Well, get your own processor revving. Prowl's got us scheduled for patrol today. Sparkplug's going with us... I'll carry him."

Sideswipe had moved to get energon from the dispenser, so he missed the faint flash of red in his brother's optics, the warning that such a thing was completely unwanted.

But Sunstreaker would bide his time. The aliens had to be dealt with on their world. One day... they would go home, and he'd do all he could to keep his world free of their organic ways.


End file.
